


overheat

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Misaki never liked performing at the live house in the middle of summer. Kokoro seems to like how she looks once Michelle is taken off.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	overheat

Misaki couldn’t wait to rip off the Michelle head. It usually felt like a sauna inside the suit, but tonight, one of the hottest nights of the summer, Misaki was sure her skin was starting to melt.

With some event she couldn’t remember going on just outside the livehouse and a free entry to any concert as long as one had the wristband, Misaki had been thrown for a loop when they appeared on stage to find the hall completely packed. She had seen it full before, but this time she swore there were people stacked on top of each other to make room for even more. 

It was dizzying, she could barely keep a proper eye on everyone to make sure they were doing everything as loosely planned. Kokoro’s voice was the only light guiding her out of her madness, at the very least making it easier to let muscle memory take over to scratch her discs and hit the right buttons on the midi fighter.

Just as Misaki felt her composure snapping, her years of endurance crumbling before her eyes, they hit that final note. She collapsed against her DJ deck, hoping nobody would notice as their eyes would all be on Kokoro and Hagumi doing their last round of ridiculous acrobatics before coming to a stop right in the middle of the stage. Kaoru joined them, throwing her signature rose into the crowd. 

“Misaki-chan, you’re up,” Kanon whispered in a rush, reaching the end of the stage to bow with a small laugh. 

Pushing herself off her equipment, Misaki huffed and did her best to drag the suit over to the rest of her bandmates, raising both arms to wave goodbye. 

_“Thanks for coming, everyone!”_

“Aggh, god… I need… to take… this off!” Misaki groaned, finally pulling the head off her shoulders as soon as she was behind the curtain. Kanon jumped, eyes going wide at the catastrophic state her face was in. Her hair had stuck to any part of her cheeks and forehead it could, like unattended vines had sprouted from her head. 

“Misaki-chan, are you alright?! I didn’t think it was that bad up there…”

The suits gathered behind her and hurriedly took the Michelle head (with gloves, she noticed) and removed the body (with gloves that reached their elbows), handing her a towel and a bottle of water in exchange. Misaki let out a sigh of relief once all the weight was gone, eyes wandering to the stage where Kaoru and Kokoro were collecting various gifts from the thinning crowd. Hagumi was showing off her talent to somersault with her bass in hand, so none of them had a chance to notice the swap. Good.

“I’m fine now. I need to sit down though…”

She plopped into the single bench backstage and pulled her hair back into a small ponytail, cringing at how soggy it felt. They likely wouldn’t go home for a while. Knowing Kokoro, she would drag them all, if not just Misaki herself, to see what kinds of things the event outside had going on. 

_I’m gonna stink so much…_

Even Kanon kept her distance, trying her best to give Misaki a supportive smile. 

“It’s okay Kanon-san, you don’t have to stick around. Didn’t you say before the show you had some plans with Shirasagi-senpai?”

“Ah, yeah, I do! She’s probably waiting outside already… um, make sure you rest up when you get home, okay?”

Misaki nodded, tilting her head back when Kanon headed for the dressing room. It was starting to quiet down again, and she could feel her body relaxing with every chug of water, ignoring how it started to drip down her chin. 

“Mii-kun! There you are!”

“Ahh, the most precious kitten of all. How was the show?”

Misaki ignored her aching muscles and stood just in time to catch Hagumi catapulting herself into her arms, cringing again when she realized they were both sweating like no tomorrow. Kaoru’s natural charm made the beads of sweat on her forehead shine like they were supposed to be there, making it hard to look at her.

“Y-yeah! It was great as always. Uhm… Michelle was kind of in bad shape from the heat so she left early, but she said it was a lot of fun!”

Kokoro squeezed herself between the others, arms full of candy and envelopes. Misaki blinked, noticing how her skin was completely dry despite having sung for an hour straight under the hottest lights imaginable.

“Misaki! I was looking for you in the crowd,” she said, tilting her head. Misaki felt her stomach twist, unsure if it was because Kokoro’s confused face was cute or it was the usual panic. 

“A-ahh, well I got permission to see you guys from back here. I probably would have died out there with all those people…”

“Wasn’t it so much fun? I wanted them to come up and join us!”

Misaki awkwardly laughed, glad that Kokoro didn’t get her wish. Hagumi peeled herself away, making her more aware of how much her clothes were soaked. She really was going to _reek_ later. 

“Though I love reuniting like this after our shows, there are certain kittens who call my name from beyond these walls,” Kaoru said, looking at her watch. It was getting pretty late. “I will have to excuse myself for the evening, we shall meet again at our next practice session!”

She flicked her bangs and bowed, leaving the three of them in her wake. Hagumi bounced on her feet as well, making Misaki wonder how she still had enough energy to move.

“Ahh, right! My dad asked me to help him with his stall! Sorry Mii-kun, Kokoron, I have to go too!”

Misaki opened her mouth to say her farewell, but closed it when Hagumi ran after Kaoru, the sound of the dressing room door nearly ripping off its hinges echoing through the narrow hall. She sighed, flopping back into her seat.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Misaki? You look tired!”

“I _am_ tired… stuff like this takes a lot out of you when it’s hot, don’t you think?”

Kokoro kicked her feet up as she sat, pretty blonde hair floating until it went still. She hummed, resting her elbows on her knees and looking up at Misaki with curious eyes. They sat in silence for a few beats, Misaki wondering why Kokoro was staring at everything from her head to her chest so intensely. 

“Does it? I don’t really notice.”

Of course she didn’t, Misaki thought with a laugh. She couldn’t help herself from lifting a sticky hand to brush through her soft, dry bangs. Kokoro giggled, leaning closer to let her reach farther until she was brushing her hair. Despite jumping and spinning around it never tangled, unlike the stiff haystack that was on Misaki’s head. It was completely unfair, but fitting for an heiress.

“Shouldn’t you go back and change?” Misaki blurted, letting her hand sit on Kokoro’s head. Her stage dresses were pretty short, sure, but they were still tighter than her street clothes. It would give them an excuse to go into an air conditioned room, too. 

Instead of answering her, Kokoro lifted her hand to touch Misaki’s cheek. She leaned back out of habit, the sweat coating her skin going cold. Kokoro’s fingers paused while round, yellow eyes looked at her with confusion. 

“S-sorry, I just…” she glanced at the very open and very public stage right in front of them. Staff members were cleaning everything up, anyone could glance in their direction and see they were closer than normal friends would be. “I’m still not used to this.”

“Why not?” Kokoro’s question stabbed her in the gut. The curious, playful tone was missing, making it sound more accusatory. Misaki didn’t know how to respond, forcing herself to look at anything else but Kokoro herself.

She was dragged back into the conversation when Kokoro’s other hand grabbed her cheek, turning her head until their noses were touching. Her body went stiff, senses overwhelmed with the need to run away but also indulge and reward herself with something that shouldn’t be done in public. It didn’t help that Kokoro was running her hands up and down her arms, scooting closer with every touch. 

“You’re really sweaty, you know?”

Misaki huffed, face warming up again. “Well yeah, it was really hot. I’m surprised you don’t have a drop of sweat on you, actually.”

The only evidence she had that suggested there were people who didn’t sweat in the summer was Sayo, but Misaki always assumed she was a very rare exception. Kokoro, like she always did, managed to take that assumption and throw it right into the trash. 

Kokoro sighed, closing her eyes. “It feels really nice! Like you just came out of the ocean.” Her fingers danced across her shoulders, sliding around her neck to play with the soggy ends of Misaki’s hair. “You smell salty, too.”

Her observations were supposed to sound romantic and make her want to stay on that bench forever, but all it did was make Misaki feel even more gross. She couldn’t tell if the staff members were around anymore, ears clogged with the sound of her heart beat, but she knew if they _did_ stay like that, they were bound to be caught. Then the whole music world would hear about it, and she didn’t want to deal with any of that. 

Overall, not the kind of atmosphere that got her excited. At all.

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m super gross right now. Let’s just go so I can shower at my house.” 

She tried to stand, but Kokoro beat her to the punch, pressing her hands into her shoulders and throwing a leg over her lap. Misaki floundered at the sight of Kokoro straddling her, right in the open, and looking down at her with an even more curious gaze.

“K-Kokoro…! We can’t do this here! What are you-”

“Hmm, I dunno! You said you were gross, but I kind of like it? You look different and it makes me want to look at you more…”

As always, she made no sense. Maybe it was the hair? It wasn’t like this was the first time Misaki had it tied back. The way Kokoro touched her face and pulled at the front of her tank top, then grabbed her face with more force than before made the gears in her head stop altogether. It was addicting but also very, _very_ inappropriate. If Marina happened to see-

_Who cares._

She fixed her posture so she sat up properly, resting her arms on Kokoro’s hips. Heat built up on the surface of her skin again, turning it into a soft pink. Sweat coated her palms and back, peppering on her forehead and sliding down her jaw. 

Like a magnet, she closed her eyes and let out a soft breath when Kokoro’s mouth met hers. Soft, small kisses were planted on her lips, each one longer than the last. She tightened her grip on Kokoro’s body, fingertips pressing into her lower back. Kokoro rested her elbows on Misaki’s shoulders with a cute moan, running her hands over her soggy shoulder blades and dragging the fabric of her top further up her back. 

They paused to breathe, Misaki unwilling to open her eyes and see the kind of face Kokoro was making. She could only feel her hot breath fanning her face, moving her hands from her back to bury her fingers in the back of her hair.

When they kissed again, Kokoro pressed her tongue against Misaki’s lips, making her shudder as she opened her mouth. They had never gone this far before, and it was _really_ different from what she read online. Kokoro’s tongue was hot, wet and hard to keep up with as it explored the inside of her mouth, running over her teeth multiple times over. There was even a faint taste of the chocolate she had eaten before the show.

Misaki wasn’t sure what to do, but it felt nice so she let Kokoro do what she wanted. She shivered when Kokoro’s nails scratched her scalp, pulling her head closer to push her tongue even farther back. Misaki let out a long breath through her nose, not wanting the need to breathe be another excuse to pull apart. 

She rested a free hand on Kokoro’s thigh and lightly massaged it, finally opening her eyes when she felt Kokoro jump with a surprised yelp, breaking the kiss. A line of saliva slid down her chin and she went red, pulling her hand off like she had just touched a stove. 

“S-sorry... did you not like it?”

Kokoro pressed a fist to her chest, breathing heavy. 

“Misaki, is this what you feel?”

“H-huh?”

Not waiting to explain, Kokoro grabbed her hand and pressed it against the exposed part of her chest. Misaki gulped down a breath, her stomach reenacting the many somersaults performed during the show. It was hot, _way_ hotter than she expected. Her heart was beating even faster than Misaki’s, strong thumps threatening to shatter the cage it was hiding behind.

Kokoro closed her eyes, dragging Misaki’s hand up to her face, burning just as much as her chest. A thin layer of sweat had started to coat her skin, and it was then that Misaki noticed how bright and glazed over Kokoro’s eyes had become. They were treading _dangerous_ territory.

“Is this what you meant? About the heat.”

Misaki bit her lip. It wasn’t _exactly_ what she meant, since it just came naturally to her by simply standing in a hot room. But she didn’t really feel like explaining the biological meanings behind Kokoro’s state and ruin the mood, so she nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm… it doesn’t make me feel gross though. I’m really happy right now.”

Misaki pressed her forehead into Kokoro’s chest, tightening her arms around her waist. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

The conversation ended there, but Misaki raised her head and gathered all her energy to stand, groaning when Kokoro clung to her like a koala instead of standing with her. The round heel of her shoe pressed into the back of her thigh - right where it hurt the most, too! She frowned while looking at Kokoro’s flushed face, but couldn’t help planting one last kiss on her lips. Kokoro smiled, glowing even more. It made her wonder if Kokoro would explode the longer this went on.

“Well it makes _me_ feel disgusting, so we’re going to my house and we’re taking a bath.”

“I get to take a bath at your house? Let’s go! We can read all those letters together!”

Not bothering to push her off, Misaki endured the heat for just a little longer.


End file.
